five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 October 2015
11:58 Hi! 11:58 Hello? 12:01 Hi 12:03 Hello? anyone here 12:04 anyone :/ 12:08 what 12:09 Bai srry 12:09 i'm new here 12:43 ha 12:56 Will someone pls review 雪に打たのアニメの冒険(Snowstruck's Anime Adventure) 12:58 Anyone gonna answer me? 12:58 k bye 01:11 fucking whinny baby 01:21 gao 01:21 yo 01:21 k 01:22 bruh 01:23 Sorry 01:23 Here, have a leek 01:23 * Your friendly neighborhood Spy gives pup a leek 01:23 lol 01:23 Paisley 01:23 Silly pup, you shouldn't eat food from a stranger's plate! 01:23 Spy can you check out/review Snowstruck's Anime Adventure (its up above) 01:24 Yes MLG? 01:24 i watched boku no pico 01:24 Translate that in English please 01:24 ... 01:24 Little boys and old men having sex 01:23 * Your friendly neighborhood Spy gives pup a leek 01:23 lol 01:23 Paisley 01:23 Silly pup, you shouldn't eat food from a stranger's plate! 01:23 Spy can you check out/review Snowstruck's Anime Adventure (its up above) 01:24 Yes MLG? 01:24 i watched boku no pico 01:24 Translate that in English please 01:24 ... 01:24 Little boys and old men having sex 01:25 You asked for it 01:25 Im a girl! 01:25 01:25 y- 01:25 i know 01:25 Thats the point 01:25 ... 01:25 :l 01:25 I just explained the plot of Boku no Pico 01:26 What the fuck do you think shotacon/yaoi is for dumbass 01:26 OH... 01:26 Eating "food" from a stranger's plate? 01:26 eating "ice cream" from a stranger's shirt? 01:28 Which soon turns into extreme intercourse 01:28 LOL 01:28 Idea: 01:28 Snowstruck's Adventures in Anime: Boku no Pico edition 01:28 Will at least ine of you review 雪に打たのアニメの冒険(Snowstruck's Anime Adventure) ? 01:29 I mean 雪に打たのアニメの冒険(Snowstruck's Anime Adventure) There click it 01:29 later 01:29 jeebus 01:29 later 01:29 And... Snowstruck is number 2 on top pages. Right behind cronic. 01:29 jeebus h. christ 01:30 ok 01:30 poot is love poot is life 01:31 jeebus 01:31 homework pls 01:35 Hai the name's neko 01:35 "Neko K. fazbear" 01:35 yeah 01:35 ! 01:35 is something wrong? 01:36 we were just talking about little boys getting fucked by grown men 01:36 oh 01:37 Sorry for clearing the window 01:38 k 01:47 GAO 01:47 wat 01:47 SHE'S FUCKING BACK 01:47 k 01:47 So? 01:47 also did i mention i watched boku no pico 01:47 Snowstruck's Adventures in Boku no Pico 01:48 Yes 01:48 Coming soon to a theater near you 01:48 "Episode 4: SAKURA CHAN DIES" 01:49 what the heck is Snowstruck's Adventures in Boku no Pico 01:49 LOL!!! Im dead 01:49 You'll see. 01:49 I died from laughter 01:49 Pup 01:49 Make sure chat doesn't explode 01:49 wot 01:49 wait 01:49 k 01:49 i have an idea 01:49 WOT 01:49 pup would you be interested in becoming a chat moderator 01:50 I would LOVE to hear it 01:50 maybe 01:50 Ok 01:50 (zips up mouth) 01:50 Make an app 01:51 nvm 01:51 Pup 01:51 maybe l8r 01:51 Are you ready 01:51 has anyone checked out my oc neko the cat yet ? 01:51 YEEEE 01:51 nah 01:51 I have SHE IS SO KAWAII 01:52 Remember me Neko K, fazbear? 01:52 Now Pup can truly keep this place safe while I'm gone 01:52 k 01:52 thanks and i replied to what you posted on my message wall and we can be friends and yes, i remember 01:52 I saw 01:52 :) 01:52 FRIENDS! :) 01:52 :) :) :) 01:52 YAY! 01:53 YAY! Check out Snowstruck Destruction My animatronic! 01:53 01:53 pup you can have chat log later 01:53 i need to go now 01:53 Bye spy 08:54 hello 08:56 Hai 09:12 hey could i please add a catagory for my oc's please? 10:12 How was your day off yesterday :) 08:54 hello 08:56 Hai 09:12 hey could i please add a catagory for my oc's please? 10:11 Hey Spy! 10:12 How was your day off yesterday :) 10:31 Meh 10:34 Neko is Back?! 10:36 Manic is Surprised 08:54 hello 08:56 Hai 09:12 hey could i please add a catagory for my oc's please? 10:11 Hey Spy! 10:12 How was your day off yesterday :) 10:31 Meh 10:34 Neko is Back?! 10:36 Manic is Surprised 10:40 HI Neko K. fazbear!!! 10:40 10:40 Hai Bestie 10:40 DEMACIA 10:40 I BRB 10:40 omfg gaiz did u heer sc00t haz bean hacxored fanf weridl es geteng releeesd 10:41 i Got to night 6 today and i checked the cams and in what seemed to be a dining area and bonnie was standing there staring at me as i looked through that camera 10:41 and yes i am sooo happy 10:42 Cool 10:42 Hi Fuzzy Pop 10:42 Hai ^,^ 10:42 Fuzzy senpie 10:42 You have come 10:42 yee :3 10:43 GAO 10:43 yee 10:43 Neko check out Five Nights At Snowstruck's 10:44 in another chat (you know what) I'm next in line to be a chatmod if someone becomes inactive or theres 20 people in chat :D 10:44 Pup became a Chat Mod 10:44 really? 10:44 I know 10:44 GG, GG 10:45 I wanted to be a chatmod but I'm not on chat much 10:45 No, of course not Fuzzy, I'm obviously lying and what I ust put on the Main Page was an April Fools joke 10:45 x33 10:46 but gao 10:46 its not even april 10:46 :3 10:46 :3 much wow 10:47 :3 Saw your reply. Your welcome BTW :) :) :) 10:47 * Your friendly neighborhood Spy loads a gun 10:47 Say it again, Fuzzy 10:47 I dare you 10:47 * Your friendly neighborhood Spy shoots a copy of Boku no Pico at Fuzzy Pop 10:48 :l 10:48 x33 10:48 Now your obsessed with that shit. Wow 10:48 *you're 10:49 gao 10:49 pleez 10:49 no more of this sheet 10:49 * Your friendly neighborhood Spy places Fuzzy on a chair and sighs 10:49 There's a time and a place for mucking around! 10:50 I see 10:50 point being 10:51 My point here is, 10:51 There's always time for a song. 10:51 oh 10:51 what song 10:52 Ok sorry :( 10:52 A song 10:53 Im singing die in a fire while chatting XP 10:54 Perhaps. 10:54 :) 10:54 Hi North Fery 10:55 Hello. 10:55 * North Ferry hug Paisley 10:55 :) 10:55 I thought you'd be more excited to see me, Fuzzy Pop, Gaomon. 10:56 Perhaps. 10:56 north ferry? 10:56 is this gao? 10:56 Miss me? 10:56 is this 10:56 :O 10:56 IS THIS REALLY CHU FERRY? 10:56 Perhaps. 10:56 * North Ferry hug Fuzzy 10:56 * Fuzzy Pop hugz north 10:57 :) 10:57 ;-; I MISSED CHU 10:57 gao 10:57 gao 10:57 gao 10:57 what 10:57 Hello, Gaomon. 10:57 WHAT 10:57 * North Ferry hug Gaomon 10:57 :) 10:58 ;-; 10:58 I request to have my rights back. 10:58 ITZ BEEN SHO LONG 10:58 Would that be a problem? 10:58 Oh dear 10:58 I mean, 10:58 Would that be a problem ? 10:58 No 10:58 :) 10:58 * Fuzzy Pop hugz ferry 10:58 ;-; 10:58 What has happened in my absence? 10:59 EVERYTHING 10:59 I see. 10:59 I MISSED CHU ;-; I THOUGHT YOU DITCHED US ;-; 10:59 I would never do that. 10:59 why were you gone for so long? 10:59 * Neko K. fazbear says hai 10:59 School. 11:00 I also lost the password for my previous account, and had to make another 11:00 ;-; I thought you were gone ;-; 11:00 Hai my Name's Neko i'm new here 11:00 Gao never playz pokemon with me ;-; 11:00 i made my Icon myself on GIMP 11:00 A shame. 11:00 Gaomon, play the game. 11:00 I <3 Pokemon 11:01 no 11:01 I havent played it in ages 11:01 I'm really bad at it now 11:01 And Yume nikki FNAF and IB 11:01 Perhaps. 11:01 herro 11:01 Hai'yo 11:01 Hello, Vincent "TheVinnyLord" 11:01 how are you ^^ 11:02 * Fuzzy Pop turnz into a fox 11:02 * Fuzzy Pop climbs onto ferry's should 11:02 shoulder* 11:02 Hm 11:02 Perhaps 11:02 Hello Mr. Brony-man 11:02 will you play pokemon with me? :) 11:02 Perhaps. 11:02 I cannot. 11:02 I agree to Tonic's ban, he had it coming 11:02 damn 11:02 Though the infinite is a bit harsh 11:03 wai 11:03 My Sergeant Kitten account was wiped 11:03 what did tonic do? 11:03 why ferry why? ;-; 11:03 Due to inactivity for so long. 11:03 damn 11:03 vinny 11:04 My teams are gone, but I may be able to get them back. 11:04 what did tonic do? ;-; 11:04 he was a dickbag 11:04 Again 11:04 Perhaps. 11:04 yes 11:04 but what did he do? 11:04 He called a new user an enragement fucker 11:04 * Neko K. fazbear W-Welcome T-To F-Freddy F-Fazbear's Pizzeria Anyone need a hug? 11:04 And the user complemented his idea 11:04 Faggot 11:05 Vincent, 11:05 Aye?! T-That's Terrible?! 11:05 Try not to call people by that obligatory term for homosexuals. 11:05 k 11:06 k 11:06 K 11:06 Vincent, 11:06 May I have my administrator powers back? 11:07 Or has my inactivity lost your trust? 11:07 no idea 11:07 ask gao to do it 11:07 what 11:07 He has given me Chat Moderator privelages 11:07 That is all. 11:07 Gaomon, may I? 11:07 gao pls 11:07 Make an ap 11:07 x33 11:07 copy and paste an old one :3 11:08 No, no. 11:08 that wouldn't work at all 11:08 damn 11:08 Erm..... there are medium sized purple words that say: OBEY VINNIE..... 11:08 Of course. 11:08 yes 11:08 on the side of my screen 11:08 ignore them 11:08 Perhaps it is time for a new power 11:08 "OBEY FERRY" 11:08 perhaps 11:08 yess 11:08 YESS 11:08 I dont obey no vinneh 11:08 I see. 11:08 Or OBEY NEKO 11:08 no 11:08 no 11:09 Why? 11:09 obey fuzzy sounds kewl 11:09 cuz im new 11:09 no 11:09 No 11:09 probably ;-; 11:09 Neither of you have enough powers to be considered to be obeyed. 11:09 what if 11:09 Vincent, however, is head Administrator 11:09 O,O gao 11:09 Of course he would ask people to obey him. 11:09 what 11:09 k 11:09 I shall make an ap for 11:10 being 11:10 a rollback 11:10 again 11:10 weren't you already a Rollback or some shit 11:10 yes 11:10 Perhaps. 11:10 and then I was a douche 11:10 gtg 11:10 and left 11:10 bai worthless maggots 11:10 no 11:00 Hai my Name's Neko i'm new here 11:00 Gao never playz pokemon with me ;-; 11:00 i made my Icon myself on GIMP 11:00 A shame. 11:00 Gaomon, play the game. 11:00 I <3 Pokemon 11:01 no 11:01 I havent played it in ages 11:01 I'm really bad at it now 11:01 And Yume nikki FNAF and IB 11:01 Perhaps. 11:01 herro 11:01 Hai'yo 11:01 Hello, Vincent "TheVinnyLord" 11:01 how are you ^^ 11:02 * Fuzzy Pop turnz into a fox 11:02 * Fuzzy Pop climbs onto ferry's should 11:02 shoulder* 11:02 Hm 11:02 Perhaps 11:02 Hello Mr. Brony-man 11:02 will you play pokemon with me? :) 11:02 Perhaps. 11:02 I cannot. 11:02 I agree to Tonic's ban, he had it coming 11:02 damn 11:02 Though the infinite is a bit harsh 11:03 wai 11:03 My Sergeant Kitten account was wiped 11:03 what did tonic do? 11:03 why ferry why? ;-; 11:03 Due to inactivity for so long. 11:03 damn 11:03 vinny 11:04 My teams are gone, but I may be able to get them back. 11:04 what did tonic do? ;-; 11:04 he was a dickbag 11:04 Again 11:04 Perhaps. 11:04 yes 11:04 but what did he do? 11:04 He called a new user an enragement fucker 11:04 * Neko K. fazbear W-Welcome T-To F-Freddy F-Fazbear's Pizzeria Anyone need a hug? 11:04 And the user complemented his idea 11:04 Faggot 11:05 Vincent, 11:05 Aye?! T-That's Terrible?! 11:05 Try not to call people by that obligatory term for homosexuals. 11:05 k 11:06 k 11:06 K 11:06 Vincent, 11:06 May I have my administrator powers back? 11:07 Or has my inactivity lost your trust? 11:07 no idea 11:07 ask gao to do it 11:07 what 11:07 He has given me Chat Moderator privelages 11:07 That is all. 11:07 Gaomon, may I? 11:07 gao pls 11:07 Make an ap 11:07 x33 11:07 copy and paste an old one :3 11:08 No, no. 11:08 that wouldn't work at all 11:08 damn 11:08 Erm..... there are medium sized purple words that say: OBEY VINNIE..... 11:08 Of course. 11:08 yes 11:08 on the side of my screen 11:08 ignore them 11:08 Perhaps it is time for a new power 11:08 "OBEY FERRY" 11:08 perhaps 11:08 yess 11:08 YESS 11:08 I dont obey no vinneh 11:08 I see. 11:08 Or OBEY NEKO 11:08 no 11:08 no 11:09 Why? 11:09 obey fuzzy sounds kewl 11:09 cuz im new 11:09 no 11:09 No 11:09 probably ;-; 11:09 Neither of you have enough powers to be considered to be obeyed. 11:09 what if 11:09 Vincent, however, is head Administrator 11:09 O,O gao 11:09 Of course he would ask people to obey him. 11:09 what 11:09 k 11:09 I shall make an ap for 11:10 being 11:10 a rollback 11:10 again 11:10 weren't you already a Rollback or some shit 11:10 yes 11:10 Perhaps. 11:10 and then I was a douche 11:10 gtg 11:10 and left 11:10 bai worthless maggots 11:10 no 11:10 Gao ;-; 11:10 goodbye 11:10 farewel 11:10 farewell 11:10 bitch 11:10 Goodbye, Gaomon. 11:10 Good Riddance Gaomon 11:11 Perhaps. 11:11 yes? 11:11 I wasn't 11:11 ? 11:11 I was as nice as could be 11:11 ? 11:11 * Neko K. fazbear cries 11:11 Quite 11:12 "Bitch" 11:12 -Fuzzy Pop 11:12 I am Gao's senpai 11:12 Hm. 11:12 I can do that 11:12 I doubt he saw it. 11:12 However, 11:12 "OBEY VINNEH" 11:12 If I had chat logging powers, he would surely be angry. 11:12 * Neko K. fazbear cries or rather sobs loudly since Neko is no one's Senpai 11:12 no shut up 11:12 Think before you speak, Fuzzy Pop. 11:12 perhaps 11:12 pls 11:12 vinny 11:13 I dont think at all 11:13 ic 11:14 my fnaf oc is named: Neko The Cat 11:14 ferry 11:14 KOINU! 11:14 ? 11:14 FERRY LIVES! 11:14 woy 11:14 Hello, MLG Vocapup. 11:14 YEEEE 11:14 Senpai You're Back 11:14 @MLG 11:14 * MLG Vocapup hugs North 11:14 i kno 11:14 :) 11:14 neko 11:14 :) 11:15 Yes? 11:15 * North Ferry hug MLG Vocapup 11:15 might I draw your OC? 11:15 YEEEEEEEE 11:15 Sure! 11:15 Ah, yes, Fuzzy Pop. 11:15 * Fuzzy Pop gets in on teh hug 11:15 ALSO FERRY 11:15 * Neko K. fazbear does the same 11:15 SINCE YOU HAVE GOTTEN A NEW ACCOUNT 11:15 I inquire that you create an image featuring an animatronic with various similarities to that of a bear 11:15 http://makakishinkiller.deviantart.com/ lookie ferry, I haz a DA 11:15 I see. 11:15 WOULD YOU LIKE A NEW PUP MADE DESIGN 11:16 i have a DA: Saineko64 11:16 let me see this 11:16 link me 11:17 A new Pup made design? 11:17 Sure. 11:17 YEEEE 11:17 i can't link i am on my HS laptop and it blocked DA 11:17 sadly 11:17 I have risen from the ashes and attained a new form. 11:17 ;-; 11:17 hm 11:17 ng 11:17 dang 11:17 Have you seen gao senpie lately 11:17 just look up my Username silly @Fuzzy 11:17 he left just before you came 11:18 He'll fucking die when he sees you 11:18 I have. 11:18 he did die 11:18 We just saw Gao 11:18 he was like 11:18 WHAT 11:18 I see. 11:18 YEP 11:18 and gave out hugz 11:18 YEP 11:18 FNaF World Contains 11:18 Intense Cartoon Violence 11:18 Intense Fantasy Violence 11:18 Blood and Gore 11:18 Alcohol Use 11:18 Drug Use 11:18 Tobacco Use 11:18 Nudity 11:18 Strong Language 11:18 Mature Humor 11:18 Gambling 11:18 k 11:18 k 11:18 relly 11:18 WAIT NUDITY 11:18 ? 11:19 ASDFGHJKL WHY? 11:19 http://scottgames.com/ wut wut wut 11:19 no 11:19 http://fnafworld.com 11:19 A download link for FNaF World is there 11:19 Have fun. 11:19 ehh 11:20 Im not downloading it 11:20 ? 11:20 I dont click on many links 11:20 something said: I hez releezded eht! -lolz_hax DOWNLOAD FANF WELRD 11:20 Freddy, Bonnie and Chica are playable. Freddy being easy mode, Bonnie being medium and Chica being hard mode 11:20 Of course. 11:20 what 11:20 you think 11:20 lel hax 11:20 Do you not know that Scott Cawthon is lolz_hax? 11:20 lol 11:21 x33 11:21 ping me if chu need me 11:21 When clicked le link that popped up and no ;-; 11:21 ima draw dis neko 11:21 Fuzzy Pop, we need you. 11:21 okay thanks 11:21 y? 11:21 y do u need me? 11:21 Because, we need you. 11:21 what do u need me for? 11:21 For hugs, of course. 11:21 vocaloid FNAF 11:21 * North Ferry hug Fuzzy Pop 11:21 :) 11:21 :D 11:21 * Neko K. fazbear faints 11:22 * Fuzzy Pop hugz ferry 11:22 :) 11:22 Vocaloid x FNAF 11:22 k 11:22 no 11:22 Perhaps. 11:22 * Neko K. fazbear faints again 11:22 THAT ALREADY EXISTS 11:22 * Fuzzy Pop hugz Koinu and ferry 11:22 :) 11:22 GUYS 11:23 * Neko K. fazbear loses a hell ton of blood wait.... animatronics don't have blood 11:23 ferry next time you leave tell us 11:23 :( 11:23 I Know Vocaloid x FNAF excists 11:23 afk for a short while, the police academy requires me 11:23 I see? 11:23 ASDFGHJKL yeeee! 11:23 * Neko K. fazbear faints 11:24 again.... 11:24 BRB 11:24 http://cuzimhappy123.deviantart.com/art/Five-nights-at-Miku-s-537878742 11:25 SCRUBZ 11:25 i know ^^ 11:27 Neko 11:27 She wears a black tie around her neck and also carries a black microphone with her As well. I'd take out also or as well x33 11:27 sorry Im just trying to help 11:29 who 11:29 what 11:29 Oh okay thanks for the advice :3 11:30 ^,^ 2015 10 28